Yuzu Aihara
Yuzu Aihara is the main protagonist of the yuri (girl on girl) manga Citrus as well as its 2018 anime adaptation. She is voiced by Ayana Taketatsu in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Megan Shipman in the English version of the anime. ''Citrus'' Yuzu was initially depicted as being a gyaru who loved fashion. At some point, her mother remarried, and as such, she had to move. Yuzu did not understand what love was at first as she had never had a boyfriend before, and would pretend that she would in front of her friends. Unfortunately for her, she ends up getting sent to an all-girl academy -- the Aihara Academy to be exact. Upon getting there, Yuzu is immediately met with critiques from the Student Council as she was wearing clothing that violated the school's requirements. While getting into a heated argument, Yuzu is confronted by the Student Council President Mei Aihara. As Yuzu was about to leave, Mei embraces her, groping her cellphone from her pocket. Shortly afterward, she meets a fellow gyaru girl named Harumi Taniguchi, and they forge a friendship due to her standing up to the Student Council. Yuzu returns home that evening only to realize that when her mother remarried, her stepfather had a daughter from a previous marriage. That daughter is revealed to be Mei. The two don't hit it off that well at first with Mei deliberately avoiding speaking with Yuzu. In one instance, Yuzu asks Mei what the kiss was like between her and their homeroom teacher due to eavesdropping on them earlier. Mei responds by forcefully pinning Yuzu to the ground and kissing her before stating that was what kissing the homeroom teacher felt like. The next day, Yuzu eavesdrops on the homeroom teacher again, and realizes that he was only going to marry Mei for the status. Yuzu initially tries to warn Mei on this only to be informed that Mei was already aware of that fact. Out of well-intentioned - though outlandish intentions, Yuzu exposes their homeroom teacher to the student body. This action causes the chairman (who happens to be Mei's grandfather) to expel her from the academy, and he also takes Mei to live with him. Yuzu returns to the academy to convince her grandfather to reconsider only to find him having some type of attack. Yuzu quickly sends for an ambulance, and the chairman is taken to the hospital. Out of gratitude, the chairman decides to reinstate Yuzu after talking it over with Mei. Even then, Mei still acts cold towards her, though at the same time, it's not too hard to tell that there is some difference in her behavior. Sometime later, she receives a visit from a girl she had babysat years ago named Matsuri Mizusawa. Unbeknownst to her, Matsuri attempted to form a wedge between her and Mei by having it arranged for Mei to go on a date with one of her "internet clients." Even though she didn't know the extent of this, Yuzu tries to force Matsuri to apologize to Mei for putting her through this trouble and hits her forehead against Matsuri's when she was being uncooperative and chastises her for playing with other people's feelings. In the trip arc, Yuzu initially rejects Mei's advances, which leads to some tension between the two that eventually gets resolved when Yuzu confesses her love towards Mei. At this, the two start dating, though Mei initially keeps Yuzu in the dark about her upcoming arranged marriage. Navigation Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Spouses Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Honorable Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Category:Charismatic Category:Loyal Category:Nurturer Category:Optimists Category:Sophisticated Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Protectors Category:Honest Category:Voice of Reason Category:Villain's Lover